yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Cadance's Motherly Love (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Cadance's Motherly Love. One day at Crystal Empire, Princess Flurry Heart and her sisters were ready to join their father, Shining Armor. Shining Armor: You girls ready to go? Princess Flurry Heart: Ready, Daddy. Scander: This is gonna be great. Armor Bride: I just can't wait to show Dad what we're good at. Sweetie Heart: Me either. Britney Sweet: This is gonna be awesome. Shining Armor: Are you sure you'll be okay alone with the baby? Princess Cadance: I'll be alright, You and the girls have fun. Princess Skyla: Okay. Princess Flurry Heart: Bye, Mom. See you then! As they left for Golden Oak Library, Cadance could hardly wait to spend her time with her foal. Soon, Cadance started playing with her baby colt. Princess Cadance: Are you playing okay, Tyone? Prince Tyrone: (cooing) Princess Cadance: (chuckles and give multiple kisses) Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Princess Cadance: Here, Tyrone. Wanna play with your penguin? Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Just as Tyrone played with his toy penguin, His stomach begins to growl. Princess Cadance: Are you feeling hungry? When it was feeding time, Cadance brought out some of Tyrone's favorites. Princess Cadance: All right, Tyrone. Open wide. Say "Aaah". Princess Tyrone: (opens his mouth and eats) Princess Cadance: That's the good colt. Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Meanwhile at the Golden Oaks Library, Shining Armor and his daughters came to see Ford Pines. Ford Pines: Hello, Shining Armor. Shining Armor: Hey, Ford. Princess Flurry Heart: Mind if our Dad coach us? Ford Pines: Sure. Soon, Shining Armor got himself ready for coaching. Back at the Crystal Empire, Cadance was sorting out her banquet hall when Tyrone got outside. Princess Cadance: Where did you go, Tyrone? When she looked out the window, Tyrone was playing in the mud puddle. Princess Cadance: Tyrone, How'd you get out!? Prince Tyrone: (giggles) When Cadance wrapped him with a towel, She had to give him a bath. Back inside the palace, Cadance gave Tyrone a bath. Princess Cadance: In you go, Tyrone. With Tyrone placed into the bathtub, He begin to splash. Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Princess Cadance: Easy, Tyrone. You don't want me to get all wet. After Tyrone's bath, Cadance started playing with her baby. Princess Cadance: Who's a happy colt? Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Then, She begin to notice the stench. Princess Cadance: Oh! That smell. When Cadance got Tyrone upstairs, She had to change his diaper. Princess Cadance: Time for your diaper change, Tyrone. As Cadance used her magic, She changed Tyrone as quick as a flash. Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Princess Cadance: There we go, All done. (blows raspberry on her baby's belly) Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Meanwhile at Golden Oaks Library, Shining Armor was coaching his daughters Shining Armor: Come on, Let's move, Move, Move! Princess Flurry Heart: Ready, Girls? Scander: Ready and steady, Flurry Heart. Then, They demonstrated their fighting skills and magic. Back at the Crystal Empire, Cadance continued playing with Tyrone. Princess Cadance: You're a cutie! Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Then, Flurry Heart and her sisters return. Princess Flurry Heart: Hi, Mom! We're back! Princess Cadance: How'd it go with the girls, Shining Armor? Shining Armor: They were great, They've practiced their magic pretty good. Princess Cadance: Look, Tyrone. Daddy's home with your big sisters. Prince Tyrone: (giggles) When Shining Armor was now ready to take his turn with Tyrone, The fillies are now spending their time with their mother. Later that night, Flurry Heart writes on her Journal. Princess Flurry Heart: (writes on Journal 12) "Dear Journal, Today, My mother, Princess Cadance was having fun with my baby brother, Tyrone. When she had a wonderful time babysitting, I wouldn't imagine what it's like. Hope it goes well for my father. Your Owner, Princess Flurry Heart.". Flurry Heart closes her Journal and puts it away before she went to bed. The End In the end credits, Princess Yuna was at Radiator Spings with Dipper and Lightning McQueen. Princess Yuna: (reading her Journals and researching) Dipper Pines: Let's see how fast your drive, Lightning. Lightning McQueen: Watch and learn. Lightning raced like he never raced before, They had a wonderful race. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225